Every story has an ending
by lilylou101
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Every story has an ending. Here's the beginning, the ending and everything in between of Sam and Leah's lovestory.


Leah: 6 years old

Today mommy dropped me off to Lisa's birthday. I arrived there at 3 o'clock and gave Lisa my present and then I played with the other kids in the garden. After we had cake and sweets, we played 'Pass the parcel'. That girl, Kim got the present at the end. It was a bag of gummibears and I'd wanted to win it so badly I almost cried. But I didn't because then Tammy and the others would make fun of me again. At 7 o'clock, most of the kids were being collected again. I sat down on the swing in the garden and waited for mommy to come. Lisa sat next to me and we played for a bit, until she said she'd go inside and ask her mommy for some cookies. I told her I'd wait out here. Two minutes later, the back door to the garden opened again, but not Lisa, but Sam Uley came skipping out. He was the only one whose parents hadn't come yet either. Sam was the same age as me and had tan skin and chin-long, black hair. He had dark brown eyes and was very tall for his age. He came skipping over to me.

"Hi, Leah!", he said enthusiastically and sat on the second swing next to me. "Is your mum here yet?"

"Doesn't look like it, does it?"

"No. It doesn't."

He swung back and forth a bit, then looked at me again.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He smiled brilliantly at me, waiting for me to say yes.

I shrugged and gave him a curious glance.

"I guess… What is it?"

He leaned towards me and motioned for me to lean in too. I did as I was told.

He cupped his hand around my ear.

"My auntie told me a story yesterday…", he started whispering, "And she told me … that I'm a wolf!"

"You're a what?", I shrieked, jumping up of the swing, giggling uncontrollably.

"Shh, she said not to tell anyone, Leah! It's a secret!"

"Okay, okay!"

I leaned back in and he continued whispering.

"She told me a story about our ancestors being wolves-"

"Yeah, I know that story.", I interrupted him.

"Yeah, and she said that they were true! Wouldn't that be so cool? If we were all wolves?"

"Why would that be cool?"

I looked at him strangely, but he seemed thrilled by the idea of being able to change into a wild animal.

"Didn't you say, you know the stories? Doesn't it say how awesomely strong and big those cool wolves are? Wow, just imagine, Leah!"

"You're just weird." I giggled.

His smile disappeared and he pushed out his bottom lip.

"Fine. You boring human. Then I won't tell you the other secret she told me."

I rolled my eyes.

"What other secret?"

"I can't tell you now, you insulted me and my pack."

I laughed again hysterically.

"Sammy, you're not a wolf, you weirdo!"

Now he started laughing too.

"Fine, be like that… Anyway… Do you want to know the other secret?", he asked eagerly.

"Does it have something to do with wolves?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Cool. Come here."

I leaned closer again.

He started whispering into my ear again.

"She told me that your first kiss will be your soul-mate forever!"

"So?"

"Well, do you believe her?", he continued asking me with too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Er… I dunno, maybe."

"I didn't believe her, you know. And I told her so too. I told her, that I wanted to prove to her, that it's wrong."

"Great.", I answered back in a bored voice.

"So I want to kiss you."

I jumped up off the swing in shock.

"What? No way! That's disgusting!"

"Please?"

"No way!"

I started running towards the backdoor, but Sam jumped up and ran after me. And because his legs are way longer than mine, he caught up with me easily and tackled me to the ground. I lay on the grass and he lay on top of me, both of us panting.

"Get off me!"

"No!"

I started screaming, but he covered my mouth with his hand and I started slapping him and he started slapping me back.

"Get _off_!"

"Just one kiss!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"_No_!"

"Ugh!"

He sat up defeated, and I sat next to him moodily.

"You're so mean, Sam"

I crossed my arms across my chest and sulked.

He sat next to me, sulking too.

"And you're a lousy friend.", he countered back.

"I'm not even your friend"

"Well, if you were you'd be a lousy one."

We both sat there, sulking in the dark, waiting for our mums to collect us.

And then suddenly, as the back door opened and I heard Lisa's voice calling "I got cookies, Leah!" Sam leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

I gasped and looked at him aghast.

He grinned but it faded away as he saw the look on my face.

He got up and started running – I was just behind him.

"You're a meanie, Sam!"

He just laughed in response.

I heard Lisa run after us singing "Sammy and Leah, kissing the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

And I ran after Sam screaming: "You meanie! I'm telling mommy what happened!" and he kept laughing at me and I couldn't catch up with him because he was way faster than me. I don't know how long Sam, Lisa and I had been running around in the garden, but then I heard Lisa's mum call: "Leah, your mum is here!" and I trotted into the house and got my things. I said good-bye to Lisa who smirked as a farewell and kicked Sam in the shin. Luckily Lisa's mum didn't say anything, because she looked at me weirdly after that, but just guided me out to my mum, who was waiting in the car for me. I waved good-bye to Lisa's mum and jumped on the backseat of my mum's car. I started telling mommy about the day excitedly, and then asked her a question. "Mommy, who was your first kiss?"

She stared at me in the rearview mirror with a smile on her face for a few seconds.

"Why are you asking, sweetie?"

"Dunno. Just wondering."

She wrinkled her forehead but grinned.

"Well, my first kiss was daddy."

"Really?"

She nodded and I touched my lips panicky.

Did that mean I would have to end up with Sam Uley?

**So this is the first chapter of a whole lot of chapters of Leah and Sam's story.**

**I hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**Please review, it would mean loads to me! :)**

**Next chappie will be up soon if you liked it! :D**

**Lilylou  
><strong>


End file.
